Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-6272714-20160604041838
Okay so, Onision never fails to put an awful taste in my mouth. While I typically never watch his content and refuse to contribute to his monetization, he has just uploaded a video about the Columbine fandom. I've been deeply invested in the Columbine massacre for over a year now, so naturally, I was interested in what he had to say. As much disdain as I have towards him, I applaud him for speaking out against the romanticism of mass murderers. His audience is predominantly impressionable adolescents, so at least he's using his platform for good, for once. I only wish he would have advised those who glorify Eric and Dylan to seek help. But here's where I have a problem. Greg really pissed me off with his ignorance towards Dylan Klebold's mother, Sue, whom he has arrogantly accused of essentially being an abusive sociopath. His argument was that because Sue had prayed for Dylan to die during the shooting (so people would stop being slain by him, Onionfuck), that makes her a heartless sociopath. This coupled with him illogically acknowledging studies that abusive childhoods can lead to mental illness was enough for Greg to presumptuously judge the entirety of Sue's character (a victim and survivor of a devastating tragedy, and suicide prevention activist who's been through extreme trauma and loss that is unknowable and unfathomable to most). I would be genuinely shocked if Greg actually read Sue's book. He clearly knows nothing about her nor her parenting of Dylan. Sue Klebold was nothing but a loving, attentive, supportive, and nurturing mother. The truth is that Dylan was two-faced and hid everything he was going through from everyone. NO ONE could have possibly caught on to the severity of his emotional problems. While Sue mistakenly overlooked and misunderstood some symptoms of depression he had displayed, there was no way in hell she could have ever been able to predict what Dylan was planning. No way. Dylan made sure of it. Dylan HIMSELF said in the Basement Tapes (videos he and Eric made before the shooting, detailing their plans, motives, and feelings) that his parents were always good to him. He refused to speak negatively of them. Eric also said this of his parents, and both boys had apologized in advance to their parents for the inevitable hell their actions will have brought them. Both boys had totally normal, healthy, and loving upbringings by their parents; and there has been NO evidence in the seventeen years since the shooting to refute this fact. Sue has stated time and time again how she would give up her own life to bring the lives of the victims back. She didn't WANT her son to die (that's absurd of Greg to even think), but she knew that was the only way people would stop getting killed by his hand. I've read her book, and it was beautifully written; absolutely heartwrenching in its compassion and love. Sue is a beautiful person, and a victim in all of this too. People often forget that. How can Greg preach against glorifying murderers when he has written a book (that's clearly a fantasy he never got to live out) with a deranged protagonist eerily similar to the Columbine shooters? Greg is not at all who most people believe him to be. He's a complete fake. To get a raw, genuine look into his demented psyche, read his books. THOSE represent the darkest parts of Greg that he's been hiding from his fanbase as damage-control for the past couple of years. Nowadays the real Greg only reveals himself through the safe outlet of his fictional literature (it's laughable to even call his books literature). I wouldn't be surprised if Greg wanted to shoot up his high school as a teenager, tbh. His books are disturbingly telling (yes, I tortured myself and read them). One thing in particular that I cannot STAND about Onision is that he's so fucking fake. He tries to act as though he's a moral example so as to appeal to his fans, but in reality, he doesn't give a sincere shit. He's a sociopath. He doesn't have empathy. And he has yet to prove me otherwise. Sorry for the slightly long-winded rant! He just frustrates me to no end, and I am always fondly defensive of Sue Klebold. I love her.